User talk:Nach0
If you have any questions or comments about the wiki feel free to leave me a message on this page. - Nacho Lameduke Sprites hey, I have all of the sprites and textures from Lameduke ripped. Do you want me to send them to you so that you can make sheet out of them? Darkman 4 19:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sent. Darkman 4 06:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) News Blog/Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if it would be ok to tweak the main page a little bit and add a News Blog, similar to sites like Red Dead and Fallout, since there will be news coming out about Duke Nukem Forever and it will make it easier to post/keep track of. Let me know. - Wagnike2 20:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I suppose I can help, but not that much, i will probably not be very active, and I have never played any Duke Nukem games, only seen videos, so the only help I might really be is just fixing spelling and grammar, which is a bit boring and tedious, and something a Wikia bot could do. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 01:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Answer to messages Hello, I registered (and posted a few questions to the Pig Cop Discussion page...Yeah, I know - Again...)! It was about time now! I really don't know what I was waiting for...Christmas? (Sorry, I had to put this joke in! :) I'm a Duke fan.) Thank you for visiting my page! Yes, I noticed that my avatar is cut off, it is the Pig Cop's face. I tried to remove it and put in another one which would be better, like an icon or something, but it does not disappear or gets replaced. I will try it again. Thanks for noticing and sorry for the late answer! WIFE of a PIGCOP 10:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Posting screenshots Hi, I would like to post photos to the Zombie Pig Cop and the Pig-in-a-dress pages as an illustration, but I don't know how. (I'm a little new to this, sorry. However, I did manage to put some pics into the Pig Cop page gallery) So, any tips? WIFE of a PIGCOP 10:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Pig Cop Sparta Remix This sounds a bit odd, but I was really thinking about a Sparta Remix from the 'Gotcha now!' speech! Or a 'What is love' mix after the Haddaway music... Where three men are in a car and they move their heads to the music, and these heads are replaced, for example with Mario, Luigi and Yoshi heads and so on. Now, what about some Pig Cop heads (if that's not copyright infringement). I would soo make one, but I don't know how... I'd laugh so hard! YouTube is full with them, you can check them out! What do you think? WIFE of a PIGCOP 09:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC)